The girl who cried husband
by Spiralturtle6
Summary: (This is the first time I'm trying a Dagashi Kashi fanfic, I might try to write others). Hotaru came up with a brilliant plan that will solve everyone's problems. However I ends up making more. What will Saya think when she hears that the boy she has a crush on is now in this kind of situation? (Don't judge to hard...please :'D) (P.S: Setting as M rated, just in case)


**Like I said in the summary, this is my first attempt at a Dagashi Kashi fanfic (hopefully I don't mess us).**

 **SO I tried my very best to make Hotaru not seem OOC, but if y'all think that I should change more so she doesnt seem to OOC, then tell me in a review.**

 **Thanks for clicking on this fanfic and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ch1**

"I've done it!" a lilac colour haired girl threw open the sliding door of a Dagashi shop.

She was clad in a white blouse with a red bowtie around the collar. Her black skirt stopped mid-thigh, with black pantyhose underneath and black and white heels. Her lilac hair was accessorised with a headband that had a black flower in it.

The girl's peculiar blue eyes shined with triumph as she stalked closer to the person behind the counter. Said person was a relatively plain looking boy. He had black hair with long fringes and dark dead fish eyes, which had bags under them. He wore a baggy grey sweater with dark brown coloured trousers and had sandals on.

'*Sigh*…what hair-brain scheme did she come up with now?' the boy thought with a tired sigh "Done what exactly?" the boy asked leaning his cheek into his palm.

"I've come up with the perfect plan to get Yoh working for my dad's company and make sure that Shikada Dagashi is secure" the lilac haired girl slammed her hands on the counter top. This had the effect of her noticeably large bust jiggling. The boy turned his head to the side with a bright red blush on his face "and you don't have to really take over the shop Kokonotsu, even if I think that you'd be the best person for the job"

'This is new…' the boy known as Kokonotsu thought raising a brow slightly intrigued "alright Hotaru let's hear it" he said.

"You know that your dad won't come work for my dad because he's worried about the shop, right?" Hotaru said with a smiled "and you don't want to take over this glorious shop"

"Yeah?" Kokonotsu said "I'm sure we've covered that since the first episode"

"Well! I came up with the perfect solution!" Hotaru leaned forward, which made Kokonotsu lean back with a blush "This solution will solve all our problems!"

"Can you get to the idea already?" the boy said slowly losing his patience. The smile on Hotaru's face grew.

"My idea was to make you the son-in-law of my father!" the lilac haired girl stepped back and spread her arms out.

"…WHAT?!" Kokonotsu jumped out of his seat in shock "I-what-How the hell did you come to that conclusion?!" he shouted slamming his hands on the table with sweat dropping from his forehead.

"It's simple Kokonotsu" Hotaru closed her one eye and made a pose with her hip popped out, her one hand on her hip and the though with her index and thumb extended "We get married and your family business falls under my family's protection. Not only will your family business be secure but it will also be expanded on so that it will never be out of Dagashi or income!"

Hotaru blushed and turned her back to the boy with well hugging herself.

"So what do you say Kokonotsu? Want to solve both our family's problems and become my husband?"

"He says yes!" a man shouted running out from the back of the small shop. He had short brown hair with a scar on his forehead and the same coloured eyes as Kokonotsu. His clothing was a blue Japanese top with a matching coloured shorts and wooden sandals. His face was a glow with happiness, seriously there was what looked like flowers jumping off his being and light shining from behind him.

"What the hell dad?!" Kokonotsu shouted at his father "who said you can decide my life like that?!"

"Come on Kokonotsu what's the problem?" the father shrugged his shoulders "This will solve all our problems: Our family shop will have protection, Hotaru can return home and you don't need to worry about looking after shop" Yoh smirked "also let's not forget that you get a pretty girl as your wife"

"NO! I refuse!" Kokonotsu shouted at the man "this goes way beyond trying to get me to take over the shop!"

"Am I that bad to have as a wife Kokonotsu?" the boy turned around to see Hotaru still with her back to him but her face was facing the other way and it sounded like she was sobbing "I know I'm a bit erratic in my actions…"

'Understatement…' was the thought in the back of Kokonotsu's mind, but he didn't dwell on that.

"…but I thought that you would accept me for who I am…I guess I was wrong"

"W-Wait, I never said I never accepted you for who you are. You're a great person to hang out with and you have great knowledge on many things (mostly Dagashi). I'm sure you would make a great wife one day, but I just don't think that I'm the right person for you"

"Great!" Hotaru turned around with a face splitting grin "then I'll make the arrangement with my dad. We can have our wedding in a few months" the girl practically ran over and grabbed the shocked boy by his hand, then proceeded to drag him towards the entrance.

"Wait! Didn't you hear me?! I said you'd make a great wife SOMEDAY!" Kokonotsu tried to break the iron grip Hotaru had around his wrist "Do you even listen to me?!"

"I heard exactly what you said" Hotaru pulled out a device from the pocket in her dress "this right?" she hit the button on the recorder which started playing.

'Hotaru…you're a great person to hang out with and you have great knowledge on many things…you would make a great wife one day…I'm the right person for you…" the device said to all those present, shocking Kokonotsu. That was not what he said!

"That's a lie! I never said that!" the boy with dead eyes broke the grip and stood his ground "you're taking what I said out of context! And where did you get a recorder from?!"

"Not really important" Hotaru waved off the question and pulled out a cell phone from her other pocket "Now I'll let my dad know that everything is in order" the girl started typing on her phone, which was taken out of her hand.

"You will do no such thing!" Kokonotsu screamed in fear "neither of you will decide my future on your own like that!" the boy put the phone behind him as Hotaru tried to grab it from him.

"But Kokonotsu!" the girl whined "with this we can all be happy, besides don't you care about me?"

"This goes beyond just caring about you!" the black haired boy turned his back well holding the phone away, this made Hotaru lean on his back to get the phone.

With her pressed up against him Kokonotsu took notice of the _somethings_ pressed against his back. This momentarily distraction caused him to accidently press the call button on the cell phone.

The ringing on the phone made everybody in the room pause. Before Kokonotsu could hit the end call button there was a voice on the other end that made them all jump slightly.

"Hotaru?" the voice said "…are you there?"

"Daddy!" Hotaru jumped over Kokonotsu and grabbed the phone "I'm here!"

"There you are" the voice on the end sounded calm, a voice that Kokonotsu didn't not expect on the other end "are you calling to check in? Like you were supposed to the other day"

"Sorry about that daddy" Hotaru rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment "but besides that I have great news! I've finally thought of a way to get Yoh to come work for Shidare!"

"Oh? Do tell" the voice sounded interested.

"Well you see I had the idea that Yoh's son, Kokonotsu, can become your son-in-law and then-" the phone was snatched from Hotaru's hand.

"Don't listen to her, she's off her rocker!" Kokonotsu shouted into the phone, forgetting for the moment that he was talking about the man's daughter "she's been having too much dagashi and they've gone to her head! She's talking nonsense! Sh-"

"Kokonotsu!" Yoh called his son, making the boy stop his shouting "d-d-do you know who yo-you're talking too?" the father's legs were shaking well pointing at the phone.

"Huh?" Kokonotsu furrowed his brows in confusion.

"That's Hotaru's father! He's the head of the Shidare Company!" Yoh feel to his knees "and you just said his daughter is a fruit case!"

"…OH CRAP!" Kokonotsu screamed turning around to Hotaru to make her take the phone.

The girl had crocodile tears rolling down her cheeks "How could you Kokonotsu…" she turned to the side and hugged herself.

"Hotaru I-"

"How could you belittle the name of dagashi like that?!" the girl fell to her hands and knees "How could you say that to your father-in-law?!"

"What the-Damnit Hotaru!" Kokonotsu shouted.

"AHAHAHA!" laughter on the other end of the phone made all the commotion in the room stop "Well now, this is very unexpected" the man stopped laughing "Kokonotsu was is it?"

"Y-Yes sir" the boy stuttered.

"Is what my daughter said correct? Do you want to become my son-in-law?" the man on the other end became calm again "I'd like to hear it from your mouth, if you will"

"Well…you see…the thing is…" Kokonotsu was actually at a loss for words.

"*Sigh*I see now" the man sighed "Young man would you do me the honour of letting me talk to your father? And could you also put the speaker on?"

"Y-Yes sir" the black haired boy handed the phone over his father.

"H-Hello sir, i-it is an honor to talk to you" Yoh said with his hand shaking well he held the phone "I'm sorry about how my son spoke about your daughter, she's a delight to have around and I apologise for not accepting your offer but there was complications…"

"Oh yes. Hotaru has told me about the situation over there" they heard some papers being shuffled on the other end "Do not worry I understand the importance of family. In fact I was hoping Hotaru would take over our family business in the future" the two men shared a brief laugh "now I'd like to ask what your opinion is on this matter. Do you approve of this matter?"

"Well the thing is…Hotaru is a very special girl" Yoh rubbed the back of his head "when she has her mind set on something she will do whatever it takes to make it happen, well at the same time she would never force someone to do something they didn't want to do"

"Oh yes, believe me I know this side of my daughter" the man chuckled "So that is why I want you to tell me how you feel about this idea Hotaru has cooked up"

"Um…I don't think we should rush something like this" Kokonotsu felt his pride for his father rise "but on the other end it doesn't really look like my son is gonna find a girlfriend any time soon" and it crashed.

"Hey!" the boy shouted with a tick mark.

"I see" the man sighed again "then I propose a counter idea to Hotaru's"

"Okay?"

"What if we make this a trial run?" was the answer the man said.

"A trial run?" the three said looking at each other.

"Yes" the man chuckled "It's obvious that my daughter has her mind set on this hair brain scheme of hers"

"Hey!" now Hotaru was the one to shout with her cheeks puffed out.

'This is the first time I've actually seen her mad' thought Kokonotsu 'she's actually kinda cute with her cheeks puff out like that…' he looked to the side and scratched his cheek, that had a blush on it.

"So, I say that Kokonotsu and she should move into the same house as if they were newlyweds" this made the temperature in the room drop as all three looked at the phone in shock (each shocked for their own reasons).

"I-I'm sorry, but how does that solve the problem?" asked Kokonotsu.

"It doesn't…well not directly" the man said "what this will do is: with you two living under the same roof you both will experience the life of a married couple (partially). At the end of, let's say, 2 months I will come down to ask what the plan will be moving forward"

"I'm sorry but I still don't follow" said Yoh.

"Like I said, they will experience what it's like to be married to someone else by staying in the same house after being together for 2 months I will personally fly down there. If Kokonotsu can look me in the eye and tell me doesn't want to get married then I will call off this idea and Hotaru can plan another scheme"

"Seems simple enough" said Kokonotsu with a sigh 'all I'd have to do is stay in the same house as Hotaru and I doubt her father would want her and me to stay in the same room-'

"However!" the voice of the head of the Shidare Company cut into the boy's thought "If you hesitate I will know that you want to go through this as well and Hotaru can carry out her plan" there was a chuckle on the other end "Oh, and because we want you two experience a provisional marriage you two will be sharing the same room to sleep in"

"WHAT?!" Kokonotsu grabbed the phone "but we can't do that! We can't stay in the same room!"

"Why not?" the three could almost see the man shrugging on the other side of the phone "what's so wrong with it?" he asked.

"It's not right!"

"It's only not right if you plan to do something…" Kokonotsu could feel a chill go up his spine "you're not planning on doing something you shouldn't…are you?"

"N-No sir!" the dead eyes boy screamed in fear.

"Good!" the man sounded happy again "I will have some builders fly over and construct a house close to your family shop so that you can still manage the shop and not have to walk to far.

"For now both of you will stay in your house (specifically your room) until the house is ready" the man sounded happy "now I have some business to attend to so-"

"Wait!" Kokonotsu called out "what if I refuse?"

"…if you refuse, I will draw up the marriage papers and force you to marry Hotaru" the calm and collected voice vanished making more chills go up the boy's spine "if that is all, I'll be seeing you in months Son-in-law, Yoh-dono, Hotaru-chan"

"Good by sir/daddy" Yoh and Hotaru said respectively well Kokonotsu kept staring at the phone as it went silent.

"Well…I'll go set up an extra futon in your room" said Yoh walking towards the back.

"Hmm…" Hotaru plucked the phone from the boy's hand "that went well, if I should say so myself"

"…" Kokonotsu kept staring at his hand with wide eyes.

* * *

 **I'd like to point out that this fanfic was suggested to me by a friend. Well it wasn't exactly a suggestion since they just asked 'what would it be like if those two got married' and I thought why not write a fanfic like that.**

 **That's all for now. Leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **Hope you guys and gals liked it.**

 **Thanks!**

 **P.S: If you know where I can learn more about Dagashi (not the anime) then tell me and also if you know about any other Dagashi not mentioned in the anime let me know what you know. (This is just so that HOtaru can seem more in character at points)**

 **Thanks again!**

 **(Actually I hope all of them will be in character...I'll try my best)**


End file.
